Question: Jessica did 6 more jumping jacks than Ashley at night. Ashley did 11 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Solution: Ashley did 11 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 6$ jumping jacks. She did $11 + 6 = 17$ jumping jacks.